Grim tales: Mandy's tale
by B gal
Summary: Ok, this is 'the grim family tree' in Mandy's POV. Only did this due to was planned in the ornigal fic, but was cut out. So, I did my version of it.


(an: If you read Grim tales, then you'll understand this. disclamer: I only own the POV plot and an OC in the flashback sequeance.)

I used to be a normal human, or at least, mine mortality is. I was planning to take over this pathic planet and nonething more. I kept that serect away from most of the world, even from Billy.

I only hung out with Billy since he's the only one that I can used to mine advantage. I kept trying to get my goal, but no anvil.

At least, not until I met Grim.

I tricked him into thinking that I want to keep Mr. snuggles. I made that either way, I win. Too bad back then Grim though I was a adverage mortal. I then got the power I need to conqure this planet.

Grim mostly lived a life of regreat ever since he met me.

We went on a lot of adventures. I remember someone that's completely different then me, yet makes me in fear of her.

The child's name was Doomsbury. She never smile, or show any emotions for that matter. She always looked board.

When Doomsbury went to mine Skool, she made Mindy insane, a task even I can't do.

The next few days after that was very painful for Mindy. All of beauty was gone for her. Her life was pain. Her bad luck ended when the tears filled up the skool.

After that, her pain has lifted. The next day she was back to her bratty self.

Theough on that very night a little girl came. She was small in a blanket. Mindy took her in, but only because she thinks she's cute.

She was easily fell into her trust. For five weeks the preps had been sweet to her. But, even Billy knows she rather to do something else then hang out with a bunch of brats.

Then, on a Sunday, something happened. I was supecting Mindy teasing me, but she hadn't come out.

A bunch of news reoprts and newscrew were there. I look with supision.

I then went in to find out what the heck's going on. Grim tried to stop me, but I had more free will then that.

When I went over to see that good for nonething brat...dead.

Ordenarly I be thanking the guy who done this, but I felt like finding him first.

I asked Grim, but he said it wasn't her time.

I felt like getting the damn thing solved.

I was fineing out who done it for a few weeks when Doomsbury came to vist.

She only wanted to see Grim. I did that.

I told her off of my owner ship with Grim, but she said she didn't want him.

She reviled her slave: A powerful alien girl named Deadly. She listened to her and treat her like a friend.

She simplely said that Deadly wants to be Grim's adprentance.

Grim willenly apcepted(which was werid, since he loaths us.)

We then went to the only house that sends sivers down my spine at the name of it: 777.

I was presured by that jerk ass to go in that place.

My stupidty was my down fall. I almost lost my life in that house of heck.

But, I got lucky.

Doomsbury came in and saved my butt.

All it took was to stand there and wait for him to wack at her.

All he did was dropped the dagger.

I went out after that.

When I woke up, I was on a hill, while she nursed me back to heath.

"W-why are y-you're h-h-helping me?" I asked, weakly.

She looked board at me.

"It wasn't your time yet," She commented, "besides, you're not a jerk."

That was the first time someone said that to me.

"You care about my exencese?" I asked.

"Not really," She commented, "one less filth on this dying planet."

"Why you see things differently?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes, board.

"I had no emotions, while you do."

That was werid for me to hear, since she cared.

"Not all people without emotions don't cared," She commented, as if she read my thoughs.

"You risk your life to save my," I went on.

She looked at me board, as she treated me.

"Death's only a painful lualiby," She told me.

The rest, is history.

* * *

Soon, I know my time was coming. Billy, was an idiot and didn't notice much. I kept wondering why didn't Grim reap our souls yet. Ever since I met Doomsbury, I never fear...my time. 

One day, in mid August, I decided to asked Grim some...questions.

"Grim?"

"Yes, Mandy?" He asked, as he hand me an ice cream cone.

"I'm been doing some thinking..."

"...And?"

I looked at him.

"I was thinking...we had been through a lot together, hadn't we?"

"...More I can recount," He said, with his usial 'I want to get the heck out of this' tone.

I went on.

"We had been through a bunch of dangerous spots lately," I said.

"A few, yes," He said.

"Sixteen in the last two and a half weeks to be procised," I corrected him.

"Nuttin' unusial about that," Grim commented.

"Maybe," I said, "but we vaporized the world twice, were vaporized by aliens in the last week, I had a nail through my head."

"...You did had the portal in your ears," He commented.

There was _no _portal this time Grim," I commented the obious.

"Blame it on the spoon?" He asked, nevoiusly.

"Spoon?" I asked, raising an eybrown, "there was no spoon."

I sighed.

"Grim, be honest with me, ok?"

I looked into his eye skocets.

"Is it my time?"

"Eh?"

"My time, Grim," I commented, "don't play stupid with me."

"What the heck are you talking about," He asked me, "What would you posses you to say such a thing?"

I shrugged.

"Because we're getting blown up, stabbed and maimed more magically altered and disfigured lately."

"Oh."

Grim gave a nevioious smile.

"Well, no trouble then, since we're all alive and everything hunk-ee-do-ry."

I left, but that didn't end my supsion.

* * *

For a few weeks, I keep asking almost the same questions, trying to break this walnut. It didn't do any good. 

Then, one day, I decided that instead of breaking with my hands, it was time to used the nut cracker.

"...Grim?"

"Mandy, I'm simplely not in the mood," Grim said.

I tugged the cord and hurdled him in the ground.

"You are now," I said.

Grim picked himself, disgusted.

"For a hundred and thirdy five dollors, this better be some darn good stuff," He muttered.

He sighed.

"What is it, now?"

"I want to see my hour glass," I demanded.

"Why in heaven's name you want to see that thing?" He asked me.

"Because," I said, nonething more.

"No, Mandy," He comanded, "No mortal should ever know when their time has come."

I faced him.

"I ain't no regular mortal, Grim. I 'own' you. Now, show me the damn hourglass," I commented the obious.

And with that, he should me the hour glass. It was completely empty.

"Though so," I said, kinda predicted what it looks like in my mind.

"There, happy now?" Grim asked.

"Am I ever," I said, pointing out the fact I never was happy.

"What that a trick question?" He asked me.

I looked into the glass.

"How long has it been empty?" I asked.

"A while..." He told me.

"So...why hadn't you collected my soul? You have every right to."

"Well...I..."

"Don't tell me anything sappy like 'friendship," I said, "You never wanted to be our friend, did you."

"No..."

I went inside.

"Then, what's the excuse?"

"I be a man of my word," Grim commented, "We said friends forever, well, I... didn't mean it then, but I do now."

I put my hourglass on a newspaper.

"Oh man, Grim, you truely lost it. I bow you at your new low of ascending to the next level of worthlessness."

"DON'T ANGER ME CHILD," Grim sneered at me.

I faced him.

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

I opend up the dawer.

"Don't you relised who you are?"

I looked to get something.

"You're death. And you let a ten year old run your life. You don't even have the guts to kill me."

Grim wished he could disappeared at this point. He know I spoke the entire truth. He knew he was... spineless.

"Honelessly, Mandy, it's not your time yet and...?"

I got out a buther's knife.

"What are doing?"

I put it near my thoart.

"What it looks like, bonehead."

I hope those were my last words. I put it threw my thoart, hoping the last thing I heard was Irwin screaming.

But the blood on my neck dried up.

"Intresting, so I'm... ...inmortal?"

"Not exatcally, it just mean you won't die unless I say so."

"What about stupid?" I asked Grim.

Billy ran in our way, nude.

"You mean Billy? I'm... not sure about him."

"Why not?"

Grim got out a twisted looking glass. I'm guessing this was Billy's.

"Consedering you and Billy are wovened together by the threads of fate... I would say that he's fated to die shorty before or after you."

I looked at my cloathes, then at him.

"Take me home, Grim. I need to freashed up."

I questioned Grim as I got my new look ready, dispite the fact I knew all the answear.

Once I got my new look ready, I did something out of character, even for a fan comic.

I let Grim go.

* * *

Billy never notice him gone, and all I did was put a cloth over a broom. 

When his time came, he was so confused about seeing the real Grim since that day that by the time his soul got reaped, he finally found out he got douped.

I had no real idea where the heck did Billy went to, but he'll cause caious either way.

As for me, I never wanted to take advantage of my temportaily 'inmortally'. I preasured Irwin until it was his time.

On the day of his funireal, I atucally smiled.

* * *

Then, I took over the neighborhood. I make Hitler looked like a whimp. 

I put together an army. My coad head leaders were my best friends, Gaz, Lalavala and Bell.

Each wanted revenge. Gaz wanted revenge on her stuipd big headed brother, Lala wanted revenge on her brother's death and Bell just wanted revenge on darkside counicle.

But the most powerful one was a girl named Dora. She was so evil that she only joined my couwarts just to get more power.

I manage to defeat the evil brat once and for all.

I usially see Grim at work often.

I always asked the same questions, but he never mind like he used to. He was just glad to see me.

My questions were; how was he doing, had Billy espaped and... is it time.

The first two had a different answear, but the last one was always no.

* * *

Some people said I was crused, but they weren't far from the truth. 

As I got older, I got into the mayor's office.

I decided since Grim wasn't going to reap my soul, I should get a job as a hitwoman.

Mayor by day, assian by night.

Then, one day, my setratary went in.

"Pardom me, but a Mr. Joe Black who wishes to see you. He claims to have an appointment with you."

"Send him in."

I know it was Grim.

I put my hands on my hip when he went in.

"Is it time?"

"Yes, but before I do, I had something to asked you."

He had some trouble getting whatever the heck he wanted to asked me out.

"OUT WITH IT! I hadn't got all day."

"Would you..."

The last part he said was so faint I could barly hear it: marry.

"What did you say?"

"I know...it doesn't to seem like me..."

"Don't give me this whishy-washy namby-pambly make you a better person type thing."

He then ranted about his life story on how his reaction to me.

"Because of that...?"

"Because of that," He said darkly,"young lady, that you have remind me... who I am supossed to be..."

He toarned off his disguise to reviled his true form.

"THE GRIM REAPER! You have ten seconds to make up your mind before I kill you."

"Grim..."

I went over those ten seconds to remember my own world casious.

It was back when Grim was my slave. I switch places with him for one day.

I used that one day to created the tragdy knowed to all as 9/11

On that day, he got his grove back.

I though about it.

"Five seconds to go, Mandy."

I though about it.

I asked him a question. I make a quick smoke as he was about to reap me.

Just when he was about to reap me, I said my answear.

"I do."

My bonds with mortality cut me off. I felt normal.

I asked him about the kids.

Then, I did one last thing in the mortal world.

"Bellum."

"Yes?"

"I need hotel adcominations for two to Hwaii."

"Right away, ma'am."

"Eh?"

"Our honny moon."

* * *

We then have two kids, Grim Jr. and Mini Mandy.

Grim Jr. was like any other kid his age, dispite the fact he's dead.

Mini was... the osppite of me, dispite the face we looked alike.

I like my childrin the same.

We then took our kids to their first halloween, but, little did I know it'll change everything...

(an: How's that? R&R, but no flames.)


End file.
